The Reason
by Mallylove
Summary: Crossover between One Tree Hill and South of NowhereLucas Scott has it all, star basketfall player,onoff realationship with head cheerleader Brooke Davis but he´s not happy he never was until Spencer Carlin came, Ashley and Brooke secretly want echother


**The Reason**

Notes: This is a very AU fanfiction, just to make things clear Ashley is still gay and she and Spencer are just friends in this story, sorry to all Spashley fans, the shooting refered to is the one with Jimmy Edwards not the prom shooting, i hope you all enjoy this fanfic and give it a chance, who knows maybe your favorite ships will come true

Chapter One: The lookby

Spencer Carlin was usually not the judging type but as she sat on the bench with her best friend Ashley and saw Lucas Scott walk after the beautiful B.Davies she couldnt help it think of how he was always chasing after some girl, the girl. Ashley looked annoyed at Spencer "If you look any harder he might go away" Spence stopped staring and looked at Ashley "I wasnt staring i was just...thinking" the sarcastic side of Ashley came out "Yeah and Paris Hilton really doesnt mean to drink, she thinks it´s water" the brunette took Spencers hand and started pulling twords the classroom, it was time for english as they both walked Spencer tilted her head and looked back at the two of them, the cheerful Brooke Davis and the star basketball player Lucas Scott they wold have made the perfect couple but everyone knew Lucas was never the guy to be faithful to just one girl.

"So Luke who´s your next victim? I bet you have it all planned out for Friday" Brooke said teasing and pressed up agianst Lucas in her famous playful way, she always knew how to make the boys go crazy and Lucas was wasnt any different "You know me Brooke it might just be you, but you know i never go places twice" Lucas smirked, he would play her game just that one time, he knew Brooke, he knew better than to trust her, she just didnt seem to care what people said about her. Just aslong as she got her way "Nice try Scott better luck next time i guess" she walked away and gave him a cute smirk

At english class, Brooke slowly tired to sneek in "Hey Davies busy night!?" Nathan yelled as a joke, the curly Peyton Sawyer gave him an annoyed look that pretty much said "what the hell did you do that for?" the teacher was about to give Brooke detention but her witty head got her out of it and she came up with an excuse that her car had broken down and she happily sat down next to her closest friend Peyton Sawyer who was about to pass a note to her current boyfriend Nathan, Spencer looked suprised at the brunette sitting next to her who seem to have caught her eye on Brooke "Ashley?" Ashley looked at Spencer suprised "Yes my fair George Washington?" she said in the cutest voice "Are you okay? I think you and Brooke should talk" Spencer voice turned into a whisper "I´m fine okay? I dont need to talk to someone who´s as fake as a plastic barbie" the bell rang and they looked at echother for awhile til the room was empty

In the crowded hallway Aiden and Glen were walking and spotted Nathan kissing the curly blonde Peyton "Way to go Nathan!!" Glen yelled but before he could do anything else someone pulled his shirt into the empty boyslockeroom "He´s not the only one who gets a kiss" there she was, Kyla, the one girl he actually was honest to "Hey" was the word he got out until they´re lips touched, never in a million years would she have thought that she would be making out with Glen Carlin mainly cause of the way he treated her sister but that all seemed to have changed after the school shooting, everything changed. "I missed you" Glen said in a raspy tone when he started to unbutton her shirt while kissing her neck softly "Glen not here" a loud door closing came and Glen and Kyla quickly tried to hide "What are you doing?" Glen recognized the voice both he and Kyla did, "I´m just having having alittle fun thats why we went here isn´t it" she pushed him away when he tried to kiss her "What is wrong with you? I was just walking by and then you dragged me in here" Lucas looked confused at the blonde "What?" there was something different this time, she wasnt like all the others, she was...beautiful. It felt like forever they just stood there, eyes wide open it was like she could see him, his soul, everything, and then she walked away, looking down on the floor, she walked out the door and so did he. "That jerk! I´m gonna kick his ass" Glen said after punching the bench "Glen its not worth it nothing really happend" she could she the anger in his eyes how the person he used to be came back, the guy who took painkillers and seemed to have a problem with everyone "Yeah, look i just need to take care of something okay?" he kissed her forehead quickly before taking off and leaving school _He just needs time thats all_ the words in Kylas head said over and over again.

"Why santa i didnt know you delivered pizza?" the sarcastic brunette said "I have to admit getting free pizza does have its benefiths" Spence looked at the two sisters, who were literally digging in on the pizza until a greezy sliced piece hit her face "Ouch!!" Kyla started giggling and tried to wipe of the pizza from Spencer annoyed face "Sorry! But hey its free so it doesnt cost a thing" a big smile came on her face


End file.
